Lithium ion secondary batteries, which are nonaqueous electrolyte batteries, are in widespread use by introducing the batteries to electronic devices such as smartphones and laptop type personal computers, and vehicles such as hybrid cars, plug-in hybrid cars and electric cars. The lithium ion secondary battery can be manufactured, for example, by putting an electrode group, which is obtained by laminating a positive electrode and a negative electrode via a separator sandwiched in between, or by spirally winding the laminate formed in this way, in a container including aluminum or aluminum alloy as a material, and injecting an electrolyte solution, which is prepared by dissolving an electrolyte salt including lithium in a nonaqueous solvent, into the container.